In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny
In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny is a 2.5D Crossover Fighting game made by In-Verse Team Shadow. This game is for Switch, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. The game is a pseudo-continuation of 2015's In-Verse: Battle X Battle ''and its 2016's Portable edition. Gameplay It plays like mostly the ''Dream Revolution Saga 2D fighting games, with six buttons and the usual joystick. However, other modes such as the five-button based VSRFX Origins, the four-button based The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! and Dark Masters of the Night series, among other In-Verse series. The gauge will be Maximum of Three in Single modes, Four in Pair modes and Five in Trio Modes. The amount of stages in Arcade are 10 battles in Single, 8 in Pair and Trio modes. The Super Aura from 2nd Sign and EX Attacks from Dark Masters of the Night are fused to form a mode that is called the "Hyperdrive", with more damage, more stronger and lasts longer. New Features include, Super Special Attack, which is a Powerful variation of an attack using the Hyperdrive. There are Special, three-team formed Attacks like in Capcom's Rival Schools series, but only applied to certain teams of three or two. Characters The roster will be a total of 57 characters (Four of them alternate characters), three of them original created exclusively formed to the game. *'Katrina': Katrina is an Humanoid Beast Cat, she has a secretive yet tough personality, but she passed situations alone due to her lack of friends in life. She considers humanity as full of 'peasants of inferior class', but adores school subjects and tuna. *'Wolfgang': The final boss of the game is a tyrant which apparently wants to conquer an entire Verse by himself, he has some connections with Katrina and her past, has a second, more monstruous puppet-based form which is rare to see. The Mid-Boss Stages (Five for Single Modes, Fourth for Team Modes) are listed with (*) *To face Eliza/Mei/Scarlet: One Hyperdrive before the match. *To face Shadow/Mondo: Two Hyperdrives before the match. *To face Einsteintin/Marcel/Wolfgang: Three to above Hyperdrives before the match. The Alternates are listed with (**) The Originally Unplayable boss characters are listed with, until Patch (***) Stages There are in total of thirteen stages in this game, counting the Final Boss' stage and the training stage. #'Aslada Castle Town' from The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny. #'Phantom Phoenix Clone Faculty' from VSRFX Origins. #'Burning Crystalline' from Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting. #'Victory Flying Castle -alone-' from Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night. #'Aquarium Island' from Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos. #'Final Bout Auditorium' from The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-. #'Ventura Road -Rising Phoenix ver.-' from Neo Formula Racing: The Rising Phoenix. #'Angel's Shrine' from Vision: Divider Eyes. #'Area Seventeen' from Neo Freedom X – The Third Impact. #'TV Station' from Zero Chronicles. #'Storm of Seasons' from Battle Between Time and Space. #'Tournament Arena' from Brawl of Destiny. #'Training Simulation' from Brawl of Destiny. #'Final Destination' from Brawl of Destiny. Fictitious Voice List Biographies ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' Vanessa *Height: 174 cm (5' 8") *Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Birthdate: July 21 (Cancer) Emily *Height: 179 cm (5' 10") *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Birthdate: February 13 (Aquarius) Jenny *Height: 166 cm (5' 5") *Weight: 51 kg (112 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Birthdate: April 30 (Taurus) Sylvia *Height: 189 cm (6' 2") *Weight: 76 kg (168 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Birthdate: October 10 (Libra) Jaden *Height: 172 cm (5' 7") *Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: January 5 (Capricorn) Elise *Height: 169 cm (5' 6") *Weight: 52 kg (115 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: November 17 (Scorpio) Mark *Height: 163 cm (5' 4") *Weight: 52 kg (115 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Birthdate: July 4 (Cancer) Einsteintin *Height: 196 cm (6' 5") *Weight: 85 kg (187 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: March 15 (Pisces) Kali Chrome -Same as Vanessa- ''VSRFX'' Valeria *Height: 184 cm (6' 0") *Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Birthdate: December 5 (Sagittarius) Claude *Height: 186 cm (6' 1") *Weight: 73 kg (161 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: August 17 (Leo) Ran *Height: 180 cm (5' 11") *Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Birthdate: November 24 (Sagittarius) Kira *Height: 165 cm (5' 5") *Weight: 45 kg (99 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Birthdate: April 13 (Aries) Xavier *Height: 180 cm (5' 11") *Weight: 71 kg (157 lbs) *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: September 9 (Virgo) Darien *Height: 187 cm (6' 1") *Weight: 68 kg (150 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: May 1 (Taurus) Zephyra *Height: 168 cm (5' 6") *Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Birthdate: March 28 (Aries) Marcel *Height: 190 cm (6' 2") *Height: 95 kg (205 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Birthdate: October 27 (Scorpio) Cyborg Valeria -Same as Valeria- ''Dream Revolution Saga'' Alexa *Height: 172 cm (5' 7") *Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Birthdate: July 24 (Leo) Dynamo *Height: 185 cm (6' 1") *Weight: 90 kg (198 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: November 20 (Scorpio) Blade *Height: 183 cm (6' 0") *Weight: 80 kg (176 lbs) *Blood Type: ? (Formerly B) *Birthdate: May 11 (Taurus) Alison *Height: 170 cm (5' 7") *Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Birthdate: September 30 (Libra) Elaine *Height: 173 cm (5' 8") *Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Birthdate: October 8 (Libra) Yuri *Height: 171 cm (5' 7") *Weight: 63 kg (139 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: October 21 (Libra) Cassandra *Height: 188 cm (6' 2") *Weight: 77 kg (170 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Birthdate: January 8 (Capricorn) Ignis *Height: 181 cm (5' 11") *Weight: 72 kg (159 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Birthdate: November 26 (Sagittarius) Fire Emperor -Same as Ignis- ''Re: Vengeance'' Keith *Height: 191 cm (6' 3") *Weight: 94 kg (207 lbs) *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: June 16 (Self proclaimed, Gemini) Claire *Height: 174 cm (5' 8") *Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: March 13 (Pisces) Victoria *Height: 167 cm (5' 6") *Weight: 47 kg (104 lbs) *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: August 16 (Leo) Lancelot *Height: 183 cm (6' 0") *Weight: 62 kg (137 lbs) *Blood Type: ? (Hinted AB by Proxy) *Birthdate: June 30 (Cancer) ''Devil's Eye'' Milo *Height: 165 cm (5' 5") *Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs) *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: December 17 (Sagittarius) Ending: After the castle is destroyed, Milo is greeted by the Devil's Eye Club and he is tired for all the fights. Death Slayer scolds him again and tells the news that a new powerful and tyrannical force was utterly destroyed by Milo and the powerful Devil's Eye team. Then he is surprised with the fact that all the team is here. Death Slayer *Height: 168 cm (5' 6") *Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: January 23 (Aquarius) Ending: After reading many books and resources. Death Slayer is proud of his accomplishments he got. He is now the official honorary member of the Neo Formula Racing committee, but he feels he needs to know more beyond and wants to explore more planets than the earth and his planet, with the help of the space team of In-Verse, he reaches his dream. Oliver *Height: 185 cm (6' 1") *Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Birthdate: September 10 (Virgo) Ending: Oliver retires from the castle receving a call from agents of the past. That something of a big scale is affecting the world. He goes to the place that they specified and turns out that it was a seal, he destroys it with his own powers and then absorbs the seal by himself. He turns out to be stronger than ever. Hilda *Height: 175 cm (5' 9") *Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: February 19 (Aquarius) Ending: Hilda is seen sleeping in the Capital throne, however, some dudes tried to touch her. But she was quick to call a new special force, the Memphis forces to anihillate all those who invaded her. Then Prince, Oliver, and Emma are back from their work and she is all way too happy with getting her "guests" a lesson that brought them to their painfull and slow deaths. ''The FEAST Saga'' Sienna *Height: 158 cm (5' 2") *Weight: 46 kg (101 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Birthdate: June 18 (Gemini) Ending: Sienna walks away from the exploding castle. She doesn't want to risk others' lives again for 'her' fault, so she hides away, she calls Celina Laurent in her Manor. And Sienna tells to her is better that way, albeit they will worry about her, she doesn't want more unnecessary fights. She then calls Roger to inform that she will be fine but not going to be any soon as she deals with another thing. Blake *Height: 173 cm (5' 8") *Weight: 61 kg (134 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Birthdate: September 17 (Virgo) Ending: Blake is back after a long battle, then in the next day he topped the charts again with his new single. Accompanied by many of the famous celebrities, he states that he tries to not be driven by fame. But sometimes, he is not perfect neither. He wishes to improve to other people by himself, especially his family, as he talked with Wolfgang about people's negative emotions. Eliza *Height: 160 cm (5' 3") *Weight: 52 kg (115 kg) *Blood Type: B *Birthdate: December 19 (Sagittarius) Ending: Eliza defeats all her enemies and Wolfgang, says that she is self sufficient to do her own job. And she returns back into her place of work. Visited by detectives Francis and Alvin to get information about the White Void. Eliza tells them that she has zero connections with them, that the thing was eliminated before even existed. A concert is starting and she goes to see her artist. ''Neo Formula Racing'' Jet Dark *Height: 182 cm (5' 11") *Weight: 78 kg (172 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Birthdate: July 7 (Cancer) Ending: Kent Richards does his usual history classes to his students, however, he is called by his boss Bartholomew Van Buren after the class saying that there is a new bount from the Time Police to capture a man named 'Nova', an infamous space criminal in the current times, he goes to his car and receives the cheer of Medea, Jeanne, Paris and Sky. Shadow *Height: 204 cm (6' 8") *Weight: 111 kg (245 lbs) *Blood Type: ? (Formerly O) *Birthdate: ? Ending 1: Shadow defeated all his opponents in Battle, Wolfgang became impressed by his skills. Shadow says that he will not accept any of his promises, unless a big one comes from Wolfgang, the latter says that he will help him to cause havoc included, defeating his enemies. He accepts with no regrets. Now forgetting his past as the most respected driver, he is no longer human. Ending 2: Shadow defeats Wolfgang and takes over his empire. Now, he has a highly wanted bounty for his head. Van Buren orders Jet Dark and his brother Darkness to defeat him and save Sky from the hands of the space Tyrant. ''Arcana Warriors'' Mondo Kitsch *Height: 178 cm (5' 10") *Weight: 73 kg (161 lbs) *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: 21st day of 21st month (Capricorn) Ending: Mondo is greeted by his fellow Arcana after such battle. Ever since Void and him are one, he changed his tactics and personality a bit, stating that he is more like his companions now. But he prefers to take the pacifist route and he proposed Genesis to marry him, she surprised, accepts, and they marry anyway, happily ever after. ''Vision: Divder Eyes'' Mei *Height: 150 cm (4' 11") *Weight: ? *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: ? (Confesses she is a Scorpio) Ending 1: Mei, thinking that she can't return herself to a normal life due to her being immortal and her eyes won't help matters neither, but takes great pride in her accomplishments, and her eternal fifteen year old life will not bore her and will use that to her advantage against everything in her way. But will try to all cost avoid being spoiled like teens of her age. Ending 2: Mei confesses that she isn't really a human, she is just a unknown presence disguised as a Human named Pluto or Hades, and she goes back with Una, Segundo and Trois to her place in the future in which she must be part of the Underworld. ''Aura's Blade'' Bart *Height: 175 cm (5' 9") *Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Birthdate: July 19 (Cancer) Ending: Bart goes back to his time, the past, with Juna, Aires and the Silvernale twins welcome him with Open arms. He learns that they have defeated Josephe and he can return back to his throne. However, he has to study many subjects due to being a king, such as how to govern, classes, etc. He gives the blade to the twins and goes to sleep after so much work. ''Neo Freedom X'' Sibylla *Height: 185 cm (6' 1") *Weight: 69 kg (152 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Birthdate: March 18 (Pisces) Ending: Sibylla states to Wolfgang that she is a "Time Abyss", that she can't age thanks to her inner Travelling Time powers. She retires thereafter while blowing the Castle. She goes back with her sister Amairani, remembering the moments they passed together in the weird timeskip. And they laugh as they realize that it happens every day to them. ''Dreamers of the Road'' Karen *Height: 157 cm (5' 2") *Weight: 46 kg (101 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: October 22 (Libra) Ending: Karen wins the championship, but she gets frustrated because the castle blew up and she won nothing. However, she is received by Amelie, Raphael and Francis to cheer her up. That being alive is more important than money itself. She accepts it just fine, until she receives an invitation to Walpurgisnacht from Gill Aldina, she of course, negates it. ''Dynamite Brothers' Circus'' Alain *Height: 175 cm (5' 9") *Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: February 14 (Aquarius) Ending: Alain reads a story in his circus about if magic exists in the world. Lionhead, Bub, the twins and Angelique join the story while he mentions that there was a 'myth' about a Circus of terror that brought amusement but tyranny. Fatima enters with Odin to inform about the next show and the Emperor learned magic enough to be their wizard, Alain smiles because they are united. ''Battle of Zero'' Sophia *Height: 180 cm (5' 11") *Weight: ? *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: ? (Tells that she is a Pisces) Ending: Sophia suddenly feels strange, and Black tells to her that is the same as earlier, she returns back to the far future, the era she belongs. Black tells what will hold in her future, Sophia answers that she will be fine. And holds a small child while looking at Gabriel Arsenault. While Cerberus Black is behind them saying that they will become a happy family. ''Land of the Eternal Night'' Clement *Height: 193 cm (6' 4") *Weight: 79 kg (174 lbs) *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: April 30 (Taurus) Ending: After the destruction of the castle, Clement goes back to the Land, albeit in a sunny day instance after the end of the Eternal Nights. His family welcomes him back, with the inclusion of the guests, the Arcos siblings and his lover Amanda who greets him, after the salutes, they are celebrating a banquet with everyone around the castle. ''Burning! Dream Academy'' Kent *Height: 165 cm (5' 5") *Weight: 56 kg (123 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Birthdate: December 25 (Capricorn) Ending: Kent is tired of the battle and goes back to the school next day, he is curious about how his friends receive him. And he is greeted by his friends Anna and Wade, but also the other School groups. In a roof, Kent's sister Stephanie, and Percy the goth teacher are observing him how much he grew during his instance in the school. ''Dynamite Dancer'' Rosalina *Height: 164 cm (5' 4") *Weight: 51 kg (112 lbs) *Blood Type: B *Birthdate: November 28 (Sagittarius) Ending: Rosalina after defeating the enemy, goes back to her work alongside Tito, Gladys and the McGaharn twins. And finds out that she has been Stalked by Jackie Jacques. What Rosalina does? Summoning a big mech from FEAST to scare Jackie and learns an aesop, she wouldn't mind to scare here with that after the events of her adventures. ''Battle Between Time and Space'' Arsene *Height: 168 cm (5' 6") *Weight: ? *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: August 11 (Leo) Ending: Arsene goes back to her household, with Kain Stevenson waiting for her, however, she invited some of her female friends she encountered in the travel, including Alison and Eliza. And forces Kain to watch a romance movie with her and her friends. Kain is embarrassed, but Eliza tells him to deal with it, Arsene ends eating popcorn without getting fat and smiles. ''After Wish'' Cornelia *Height: 162 cm (5' 3") *Weight: 49 kg (108 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Birthdate: December 25 (Capricorn) Ending: Cornelia, Constance and Corina are competting in a plane shooting game. And Cornelia wins due to a secret she learned from her friends in the travel, Connie wants to know about that, and Corina just smiles at the moment. Cornelia tells she won because she used Kate and Nacho's skills, and she will try her best to beat them in an opportunity. ''Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet'' Callisto *Height: 171 cm (5' 7") *Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs) *Blood Type: A *Birthdate: May 4 (Taurus) Ending: Callisto's victory has them celebrating a party in the school, the Maniac Octet are doing what they like. Galatea for example eating food, Jazmine wants to know where are her glasses, Price is talking with Super heroes, Gappy is with his Teddy bear, Emmie flies, Rio talks with girls and Esme writes a poem. Callisto meanwhile, proclaims himself as number one. ''Bless you, Falling Star'' Scarlet *Height: 155 cm (5' 1") *Weight: 44 kg (97 lbs) *Blood Type: O *Birthdate: ? Original Katrina *Height: 173 cm (5' 8") *Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: October 29 (U.S.A's Cat Day/Scorpio) Ending: Katrina blows the castle that Puppeteer Wolfgang was fought, she asked before him why she is related, he only says before he vanishes that she is a result of a person subjected of many timelines. She will never understand him, and transforms in a Cat to run away, she then returns to her normal self, relaxed and thinks about buying some tuna. Wolfgang *Height: 178 cm (5' 10") *Weight: 69 kg (152 lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Birthdate: January 27 (Birth of Mozart/Aquarius) Puppeteer Devil *Height: ? *Weight: ? *Blood Type: ? *Birthdate: ? Trivia *This game does not include any character of the Trinity Saga series of games. **Until the roster expanded into 56 characters. *''The FEAST Saga'' series has four representatives if counting Mondo from Arcana Warriors. *Originally the three big name series were to have at least ten representants. *Mei was a last minute addition like the originals. *The game resembles SVC Chaos: SNK Vs. Capcom and Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001/Millonaire Fighting 2001 in terms of roster, music and stage levels. *Katrina's name was originally Penny, and she is sort of a reference on La Calavera Catrina, a Mexican zinc etching by José Guadalupe Posada. And is a prominent figure on Halloween and Mexico's Día de Muertos. *Wolfgang resembles popular Classical Music composers. The name is a reference of famous composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Article stubs Category:Work in progress Category:Articles under construction Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover